


Only Teardrops

by frostedroyaltea



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Blood, Blood and Injury, Emotional Hurt, Gen, Heavy Angst, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, One Shot, Short, Short One Shot, Tumblr Prompt, from a tumblr prompt, from tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:56:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26333716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frostedroyaltea/pseuds/frostedroyaltea
Summary: We only have ourselves to blame.
Relationships: Anatoly Ranskahov & Vladimir Ranskahov
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	Only Teardrops

**Author's Note:**

> I recommend listening to Only Teardrops while reading this.
> 
> based off of this tumblr prompt https://smolnarwhalwrites.tumblr.com/post/627894510939144192/a-sobs-frantically-trying-to-staunch-the

Oh fuck. God. There was so much blood… 

Anatoly managed to get Vladimir on the couch. Vladimir rasped weakly and the flow of blood seemed to increase, spilling out of him, a waterful of red. A sob escaped Anatoly and he dropped on his knees beside him. He pressed a hand to the wound and Vladimir gasped and whimpered.

His brother never whimpered. He avoided showing any weakness, any emotion really, if at all possible. “Just a little longer,” Anatoly pleaded. “I’ve already called them,. Just hang on a little longer, yeah?”

“Shh.” Vladimir reached a hand up, grasping weakly for Anatoly’s. “You’re supposed to be the calm one, remember?.”

“You’re going to be fine.” 

“I think we both know I’m not.”

“Why? Why would you do it?”  
  


“To save you.”

“I’m supposed to protect you. That’s how this is supposed to go.”

“But it’s not. You’re stronger. You, you made me stronger. Better. Tolya, I love you.”

Anatoly tried to blink away the tears but more kept coming. “Volodya. Volodya? I love you brother.”

Volodya grinned, smirked. “Knew it.”

  
  
“Of course I do… You’re my brother.” 

Vladimir’s eyes were glazing, his chest was going still. “Tolya? I’m scared.”

“Oh, Volodya…” Anatoly gathered Vladimir in his arms and tried to ignore the way his brother’s breath hitched.

“I thought I was ready. Tolya?”  
  


“I’m here Vova. I always will be.” He held his brother’s hand tighter and had to force himself to let go when Vladimir’s hand went limp in his own. “I’m so sorry Vova.”


End file.
